Karenbana
was a kunoichi from the Land of the Moon, and the teammate of Ishidate and Kongō. She was hired by Shabadaba to kill its rightful heir and king, Michiru Tsuki. Background Karenbana and her comrades were hired by Shabadaba to kill Kakeru Tsuki and his family in order for Shabadaba to take the throne of the kingdom. Personality Karenbana, despite being an adult, looked like a child and became angry whenever someone mistook her for a child. She was very confident in her teammates and her own abilities. She has also been seen to be somewhat brave as seen when she voluntarily tried to attack and injure Naruto while he was in Nine-Tails state and had just beaten Kongō. She was also very cocky and talked down to people a lot. Appearance Karenbana appeared to be a child, but was actually twenty-two years old, and became very defensive when Sakura Haruno insulted her due to her looking far younger than her actual age. She wore a long shaggy white haired wig and she has light pink-coloured eyes. It also appeared that she, like her teammates, wore a wig, underneath which is short, boyish brown hair. She wore a grey headband on her head. She wore a long open white vest that goes down just below her knees and and a pinkish-coloured long sleeve shirt that turns into a skirt just above her vest. She also wore a short pair of black shorts and a black pair of gloves. She appeared to be wearing pink lipstick and blushes a lot. Abilities Karenbana utilises a special poison that slows down her opponents' reaction time, allowing her to evade their attacks while conducting her own attacks with a kunai. She uses this poison as part of her genjutsu that creates illusory flower petals to surround her opponents, and that Karenbana herself dissolves into the petals, allowing herself to attack her opponents virtually undetected. Karenbana can also use Hiding with Camouflage Technique to camouflage herself, though she wore so much perfume that it gave her location away. Taijutsu During her confrontations with Sakura, she has shown to be proficient in combat, being swift with her movements and attacks. She has also shown to have above average strength, as she was able to create a crater in the floor when she came down at Sakura. Plot Overview She appeared with her comrades when Team 7 was attacked under Shabadaba's orders. Her team later attacked Michiru, Hikaru and Team 7. During her final encounter with Sakura, Sakura was able effectively counter Karenbana's technique by shattering a chandelier and followed Karenbana's movements by listening to the sound of her footsteps on the glass. Once she detected her location, Sakura punched her with a chakra-infused punch, slamming Karenbana into a wall, killing her with Sakura saying, "Watch your step." thus ending their battle. Trivia * Karenbana is the only movie-exclusive antagonist to have her age revealed. * The Naruto Collectible Card Game lists Karenbana and her teammates as members of the Uemon Clan. Quotes * (To Sakura about calling her kid) "A kid?! Did you say kid?! I'm already twenty-two, you know!" de:Karenbana pt-br:Karenbana